


By Now Why Be Surprised It Came To This

by TrashBunny



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is out with his friends, he brought along his boyfriend Dagur, they break off from the group and go back to the car. Things steam up. Hiccup is very paranoid. Modern!Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Now Why Be Surprised It Came To This

It was quick and it was desperate.

After not getting a change to be alone in a long while, Dagur and Hiccup had finally found a chance to break away from the group and be alone. They had went back to Dagur’s car and well the escalation of the situation surprised Hiccup. 

He thought they just went back for a jacket. He didn’t expect to be sitting in the backseat, half way in Dagur’s open lap, exchanging rough kisses. But this was Dagur, he should expect this by now.

“D-Dagur, what if someone sees us? What if Astrid and the others come back?” Hiccup breathed out after breaking a heavy kiss. Sure he wanted this, gods did he want it, but he was embarrassed and scared to be caught. Always worrying when even they got together despite wanting it. Hiccup had to deal with this problem he had, but not now, now he needed to deal with his horny boyfriend.

“You know Hiccup, the danger of it just makes it all the better.” Dagur said in a lowered voice. Griping Hiccup’s hair he pulled him back in for more kisses. Wasting no time he broke into Hiccup’s mouth with his tongue. The boy was already shuddering just with Dagur’s nails down his back. Dagur hummed in approval. Hiccup shuddered unexpectedly hard and quickly recoiled from the dark ginger in embarrassment.

“It’s c-cold.” Hiccup whimpered. Honestly it could have been the cold or it could have been Dagur. Probably both.

“I can change that.” He smirked darkly, that face made Hiccup weak in the knees. He gently lowered Hiccup on to his back and leaned down on top of him, running his hands up Hiccup’s shaking thighs and licking down his neck. He prepared to bite down and as soon as he did Hiccup whined and gasped then let out “D-Dagur, p-please don’t leave any marks, everyone would know. I can’t have any! ” in a whimper. Dagur growled in annoyance, but Hiccup lost it at the hotness of Dagur’s breath and the movement of his hands. If Dagur was leaving a mark Hiccup couldn’t tell anymore, he was lost in the moment.

But when he felt his jean’s being unbuttoned he jumped up. “D-Dagur, we can’t do this now! What if-” He was stopped quickly by Dagur wrapping his hand around Hiccup’s throat, not hard enough to cut off air, not even a true choke, but still the feeling of the dominating hand around Hiccup’s throat was enough for him to melt to Dagur’s whim and obey his wickedly attractive boyfriend.

“Open your legs.”

Hiccup obeyed while Dagur pulled down his skinny jeans. He scoffed amused. “You’re such a fucking nerd.” When he got down to Hiccup’s Spiderman themed boxer briefs. Hey he didn’t think he would be stripped today. Should have known better. “You know if I wasn’t so much in the mood I’d throw you out right now for these.” He pulled on the elastic band and snapped it back, Hiccup made a tiny noise then Dagur grinned almost like he had an afterthought. “Or I’ll just take them off you.”

“Nnnn…”

“They don’t hide much Hiccup.”

“Sh-shut up!” Hiccup’s face flushed darkly red.

“How about I take care of that…” He lowered himself and licked up Hiccup’s thigh, he bucked and gasped harshly. Slapping a hand over his mouth from embarrassment, he whined out Dagur’s name in a mixture of protest and encouragement. The bigger male bit down, not worrying about the visibility of the mark, he’s the only one that gets this close anyway. After leaving a few bitemarks and bruises along Hiccup’s thigh, until he is shaking with need and want, desperate for more but brightly embarrassed, Dagur moves on to mouth at Hiccup’s briefs. Bringing him to full arousal.

The boy let’s out the most sinful of whimpers then Dagur hikes Hiccup back up in his lap. When did his pants get unbuttoned? Whatever. However Hiccup could see the outline of Dagur’s own arousal in his boxers.

“Be a good boy and hold on to my shoulders? I don’t want to do the work of keeping your shaky ass up.” Dagur teased, immediate making Hiccup insecure about his submission, no matter how naturally it came or how hard it was to set up his game. He pulled his own boxers down and yanked Hiccup’s down his hips.

Dagur began to slowly grind up, rubbing harshly on Hiccup’s throbbing length. Cupping Hiccup’s bare rear with one hand and trailing his nails up his back with another then moving it to hold their throbbing lengths together as they started it heat up. Hiccup kept his hands tight on Dagur’s back and shoulders, griping the large torso of his boyfriend while he matched the rutting motions. Waves of pleasure heated through Hiccup as two found a nice quick rhythm, he could feel Dagur’s hot breath and heavy panting on his neck, whispering incoherency in Hiccup’s ear, while the other boy couldn’t contain his moans at the wonderful pleasure he felt.

The two teenagers frotted into each other roughly filled with want and need.

“Hnnnaaah, D-Dagur…” Was all Hiccup could warn before he felt the hot rush of pleasure heat in the pit of his abdomen, then shoot through him as he orgasmed with a scream. Covering Dagur’s hand and their stomachs with his release. He shook but tried to keep the thrusts going for Dagur until he came as well. After a few moments Hiccup was too in bliss to remember Dagur came while digging his nails in to his little boyfriend’s skin and leaving a painful bitemark on his shoulder.

A few minutes past and the two stayed in the same positions, panting and marveling in the pleasure of the long due alone time they finally got to have. Not even caring it was in a car with Hiccup’s friend waiting for them somewhere.

After a few more minutes of marveling in the pleasure Hiccup checked his phone out of anxiety after he calmed and his thoughts returned. It lit up with a new text messages and three missed calls.

“Better get back…” Hiccup smiled at Dagur and steadied his voice.

“Hmpf, if we have too.” Dagur pulled Hiccup in for a gentle kiss on the lips and let back then smiled at his still partly dazed boyfriend.

Good thing they kept a towel in the car.


End file.
